Fish Sticks All Round
by DBZHobbit
Summary: Quatre cooks Fish Sticks for dinner and none of the others want to eat them. They end up trying to find ways around dinner which include Nuzzling and abducting a certain Perfect Soldier. Dedicated to Chibi, who gave me the idea.


Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, not even any merchandise so I have to borrow Rachie's DVD of Endless Waltz whenever I want to see my precious Bishies.  
  
This fic is for one of my closest friends; we've known each other so long I can't actually remember her not being here so, Chibi my dear, this one's for you. She actually gave me the title as well.  
  
** Fish Sticks All Round  
**  
Warnings: 1x2, 3x4 and an adorably cute yet persistent Arabian.  
  
Duo walked into the kitchen in Quatre's L4 mansion and found the blonde bringing some thing out of the oven "What's that Q-Babe?"  
  
"Fish sticks!" Duo made a face "You want one?"  
  
"Erm, maybe later. I don't want to spoil my appetite for dinner"  
  
"It's ok, we're having them for dinner"  
  
"We... are?"  
  
"Yep," Quatre beamed with that cute little smile of his "We're all going to have them when Heero gets back"  
  
"Right..." Duo had been looking forward to his lover coming home but now he wasn't so sure. He decided that he would go and warn Trowa and Wufei that, after his perfect record, Quatre had made a dud for dinner.  
  
After talking to Wufei and Trowa they decided that Trowa should go and talk to Quatre as none of them liked fish, not even Duo who would usually eat anything if it was put in front of him. Including that time when he had the incident with the wax fruit. Trowa slowly started to walk into the kitchen, that was until Wufei and Duo gave him one almighty shove and he was suddenly right next to Quatre. The Arabian gave him a kiss on the cheek and said "Hi Trowa, dinner will be ready soon"  
  
"Oh... erm... Good" The French boy looked like he wanted to bolt for the door "Look, about dinner... the others and I... Well... We erm..."  
  
Quatre's face went into worries-yet-irresistibly-cute mode "What? What's wrong? Oh, none of you want it do you?" His eyes began to well up with tears and Trowa stared on helplessly "I just thought I'd make something special" Quatre sniffed "Fish sticks were my father's favourite and it's two years today that he died"  
  
"Oh Quat, I'm sorry, I forgot" The blonde's eyes were sparkling with unshed tears and his bottom lip was trembling. Trowa couldn't take it, he pulled his boyfriend towards him and gave him a big hug "It's ok Quatre, we'll all eat the fish sticks as soon as Heero comes home, I promise" Quatre looked up into Trowa's eyes in a soft voice said "Thank you Trowa"  
  
When Trowa left the kitchen he was greeted by an American groan and a Chinese smack-up-side-the-head "What did you expect me to do?"  
  
"I knew we shouldn't send you. Quatre is your greatest weakness. I told you Maxwell!"  
  
"How come whatever happens, in your eyes it's always my fault?"  
  
"Because somehow, not matter how distantly, it always is"  
  
"We only have one option"  
  
"And what's that?"  
  
"As soon as Heero gets home we hide him"  
  
"You've got to be kidding me"  
  
"You've got a better idea Wu-Man?" Wufei then promptly shut up.  
  
"So Heero's due home at seven?"  
  
"No, six and he's always on time" Trowa corrected him  
  
Duo looked at his watch and squeaked, "We've got ten minutes!"  
  
"Where are we going to hide him?"  
  
"This mansion is huge, we'll just go to a room we barely go in"  
  
"But we've got to pass the kitchen to get to the stairs"  
  
"Erm... We'll fix that when we come to it"  
  
They figured that if they got to Heero before he got to the mansion then there would be less chance of Quatre seeing him so they waited out in the driveway for the Perfect Soldier to come home.  
  
At exactly six o'clock Heero walked up into the drive with his jacket slung over one shoulder. Duo had to restrain himself from running up and glomping the Japanese boy to death. As soon as Heero reached them he smiled at Duo but then he was grabbed by all three of them and dragged to the gap between the mansion and the hangers. Heero had been expecting a kiss from Duo, a nod from Wufei and a half smile from Trowa. Not to be thrown into a bush by their old Gundam hangers [1] "What is going on?" He demanded.  
  
"Quatre wants us to eat fish sticks" Wufei stated  
  
Heero made a face "I don't like fish"  
  
"None of us do, we have to eat when you come home so we figured that we'd hide you"  
  
"Did Duo think of that?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Why does everyone think it's always me?"  
  
"Oh shut up Maxwell"  
  
Duo folded his arms and pouted and Heero gave him a hug "Hey, cheer up, it'll be like hide and seek" He then kissed his cheek and Duo donned his trademark grin. "So, am I staying in this bush all night?"  
  
"Nope, we're taking you to one of the rooms we never go in"  
  
"But wont Quatre be in the kitchen?"  
  
"That would be our one small problem."  
  
They decided that the best plan of action would be a distraction, and as it was Quatre they chose Trowa for the job. Trowa went into the kitchen where Quatre was still pottering around and making sure that the dinner would be ok. "Hey Quat"  
  
"Hi Trowa. Heero's late, I wonder what's wrong"  
  
"Relena probably still hasn't realised that he's with Duo and wouldn't let him leave without a promise of dinner plans or a date"  
  
Behind the sofa in the next room...  
  
"Did she?"  
  
"I ran as fast as I could as soon as I saw her. I think that she didn't see me but I'm not sure"  
  
"You might live to regret that next time"  
  
"But you'll protect me wont you Duo?" Heero teased  
  
"Against Relena? I'll be running for my life! You, Mr Perfect Soldier, can fend for yourself" For that remark Duo received a punch in the arm.  
  
Meanwhile, back in the kitchen...  
  
"Trowa, please, I'm trying to cook" Trowa was cuddling Quatre from behind and nuzzling the blonde's neck. This was the best distraction the other three could hope for and they ran for the stairs. Unfortunately, Duo caught his foot on the edge of the sofa and fell flat on his face, quickly half crawling to the stairs. No matter how much nuzzling Trowa did he couldn't distract Quatre from the ominous thud and the muttered American curse word. "What was that?"  
  
"Erm... probably just Duo. You know how clumsy he is when he's anxious for Heero to get home"  
  
"Yeah," Quatre sighed "I wouldn't be able to take it if you were on a Preventer mission for over a month" He then turned around and firmly planted a kiss on Trowa's lips. Now it was Trowa's turn to be distracted.  
  
"Maxwell! Quatre might have noticed you! And you're supposed to be the stealth operative!"  
  
"At least it was me and not Heero. Quatre knows how clumsy I am when I'm missing him"  
  
Heero saw another opening to poke fun and grabbed it "Aww, did you really miss me that much?" He teased while prodding Duo in the ribs. Needless to say the immensely ticklish Shinigami was soon a pile of flailing limbs and laughter. It wasn't until Wufei dealt out another of his Chinese Smack-Up- Side-The-Heads that Duo shut up and Heero stopped poking.  
  
"We're supposed to be hiding remember! If you two keep making this racket then Quatre will find us!" The three Gundam pilots were sitting cross- legged in the middle of a barely furnished room in the East Wing of Quatre's mansion. This was news to Heero, as he didn't even know that there was an East Wing. The room seemed to have attempted to be a study but gave up after a short while. It had a desk, a chair and an empty bookcase. The only window in the room looked out onto the roof of the old hangers. Duo hoped that they wouldn't have to be in there long, the room was almost depressed. Suddenly his stomach voiced the question that he was thinking. "If we're skipping dinner what are we going to eat?"  
  
Heero dug into his jacket pocket and pulled out a few bars of birdseed looking substance "I've got some ration bars"  
  
"That stuff'll never fill me. That only worked in Deathscythe while I was blowing people up"  
  
"You really are the God of Death aren't you Maxwell? You're killing people and all you can think about is food"  
  
"Oh like you were never hungry during a battle Wu-Man"  
  
"Will you stop calling me that!"  
  
Duo sighed and lay down with his hands behind his head "So what are we going to do? I'm bored and I'm hungry" Heero walked over to the window and looked out at the surrounding area "There's a small village about half a mile away where we could probably get something to eat"  
  
"Oh no, we got you here, you're staying" Duo sprung up and grabbed his boyfriend around the waist, pulling him close "I'm not going to let go of you!" he teased  
  
Wufei then walked over and shoved them out of the way, opening the window and putting one foot on the windowsill "If you two are going to get all lovey-dovey I'll go get the food" He then promptly jumped across to the hanger roof, shimmied down one of the drain pipes and ran out of the estate.  
  
Suddenly Heero felt himself be spun around and heard Duo's voice in his ear "Now I've got you all to myself"  
  
Back in the kitchen...  
  
"Trowa, I'm really starting to get worried. Heero should have been here an hour ago. Maybe we should call him or go and find him or something"  
  
Trowa sipped his cup of coffee "For all we know he could be here"  
  
"What? Trowa, we would have seen him"  
  
"Well, you know what Duo's like when he hasn't seen Heero for a while. Poor guy doesn't get a chance to breathe"  
  
Quatre giggled, "Yeah, I guess they do deserve some time together. They have spent a whole month apart"  
  
"Exactly. So, we let Duo have his beastie way [2] and then we'll see Heero"  
  
"Ok"  
  
Ok, this was going to be a one shot but then it got too long and would never fit on my archive. So, Chapter two soon. Read and Review!  
  
[1] The Gundams were destroyed at the end of Endless Waltz so it's the old Gundam Hanger. Sorry to those who haven't seen Endless Waltz.  
  
[2] This one's for Chibi: Waddle, waddle, waddle, waddle BELLYFLOP!!!! Sorry, inside joke. 


End file.
